Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for performing various processes on a substrate.
Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are conventionally used to subject substrates such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photo masks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, glass substrates for plasma displays, substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, and other substrates to various types of processes. In the substrate processing apparatus, a phosphoric acid aqueous solution in which silicon concentration is appropriately adjusted is used in order to selectively etch a silicon nitride film of a silicon oxide film and the silicon nitride film on a substrate.
For example, in JP 2012-74601 A, a substrate processing apparatus that selectively etches a silicon nitride film of a silicon oxide film and the silicon nitride film formed on the substrate by supplying a processing liquid including the phosphoric acid aqueous solution towards the substrate held by the spin chuck is disclosed.